


Proper Attire

by FantasyFiend09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/pseuds/FantasyFiend09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely Draco knows more about clothing than Harry. Even Muggle attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).



> **Gift from:**  
>  **Title:** Proper Attire  
>  **Summary:** Surely Draco knows more about clothing than Harry. Even Muggle attire.  
>  **Word Count:** 483  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Contains:** Draco’s ego  
>  **Notes:** GermanKitty, I hope you enjoy this drabble!  
>  Thank you to Omi for her help and advice.

Harry closed his newspaper and looked over Draco’s dove grey morning suit with a frown. ‘I’ll admit it’s Muggle, but I think it’s a bit much for Christmas morning at the Grangers.’

Draco set his jaw in defiance. ‘Oh no you don’t! I did this properly. I went into London and found a lovely Muggle place in Mayfair where they helped me pick the fabrics and everything.’ His eyes went a little glazed. ‘It really was rather nice. It’s in the former home of some Muggle Duke or other, and they took care of _everything_.’ He had that contented smile that usually followed a massage or an obscenely expensive glass of wine. Whatever pampering the place had provided, Draco seemed to be reliving it. ‘Why doesn’t Twilfits have a barber and bar?’ he whined. 

Harry hoped the memory of creature comforts would soften Draco’s mood, but that delusion was shattered by Draco’s sudden, fierce glare.

‘ _This_ is what Muggles wear for daytime special occasions. _Muggles_ told me.’

Harry took a fortifying gulp of tea. ‘ _Very_ special occasions, Draco. Like meeting the Queen or a very posh wedding.’

‘Exactly!’ Draco raised his chin and smirked. ‘Or are you trying to imply that Christmas isn’t special?’

Harry set his mug aside and raised his hands in a placatory gesture. ‘It’s definitely special, just maybe not so formal. Even if the Grangers were more churchy, this would be a bit much.’ He stood and walked around Draco, playing with the back of his coat. ‘Just look how long it is in the back, Draco.’

‘So?’

‘So you’re overdressed.’

'You can never be overdressed or overeducated, Potter'

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew it was a quotation and was not about to admit he didn’t know who Draco was quoting. He was lectured enough about his intelligence and education without providing Draco the ammunition.

‘It’s Wilde, Potter.’ 

And really, Harry should have known. Oscar Wilde was Draco’s current obsession. 

Draco huffed dramatically as he smoothed his already perfect hair and adjusted his pale blue waistcoat. ‘You are lucky I am here to educate you on Muggle customs.’

Harry just shook his head and pulled on a Weasley jumper over his shirt. There was no convincing Draco, and he wasn’t fool enough to try. A few episodes of QI and Draco fancied himself an expert on all things Muggle. Harry hoped Draco never found out that the host of that show starred in a film about his precious Oscar Wilde. 

As Draco put on his top hat and picked up a cane, Harry wondered if the Grangers would be able to keep a straight face. It was too much to hope that little Rose wouldn’t spit up all over Draco before the end of the day. At least that would prevent Draco from wearing the same thing again at Easter.


End file.
